The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is a centralized facility established to provide genotyping and statistical genetics services for investigators seeking to identify genes that contribute to human disease. This will support work on the following project Genetic Studies of Vitiligo. Vitiligo is an autoimmune disease in which white patches of skin and hair result from destruction of melanocytes.